Chaos
Chaos is a Lord of Darkness. He is the leader of the Legion of Chaos in the Dark Army. Chaos as a Fallen Angel; took on the guise of the Egyptian God of Disorder and also took various other guises of gods of disorder from various cultures, including Greek and Roman. Chaos was one of Lucifer’s Angels that was cast out of Heaven with him. Chaos has served Lucifer for millions of years, during which he became the first Shadow Wraith. Since being cast out, Chaos desired the death of the Creator, Lucifer and to destroy all of Creation rather then rule it. Chaos at some point or another became a Demon God and became a Lord of Darkness. With Lucifer’s dark blessing, Chaos spread disorder in the multi-verse; pacifying the Edo Universe by killing off all Europeans and Western culture to de-Christianize the Humans so that alternate Earth would be conquered by the Dark Army without having to fight Warrior Angels and the Galactic Guardians. Chaos then set his sight on the World of Kualbrana and conquered it by turning the majority of the world into zombies that attacked the last remaining living city on that alternate Earth defended by the Paladins of Light. During Chaos’s campaigns, Raphael Argadon Draconis joined the Dark Army. Chaos used this Shi’ado Lord and transformed him into his own personal weapon; Demon Eater. Chaos promised Demon Eater; Lucifer’s throne if Demon Eater allied himself with Chaos’s rebellion. From then on, Chaos sent Demon Eater to spread disorder and death throughout the universes. Chaos met a weakened Lord Vahloren on ancient Aldea in the soon to be Anaeroth Universe due to Vahloren drastically changing the timeline as he gained power. Instead of killing the Shi’ado Lord, Chaos plotted and gave Lord Vahloren power to best the other Shi’ado Lords and to become the most powerful Shi’ado, if Lord Vahloren would fight against Lucifer, God and anyone in his way. Lord Vahloren complied with Chaos’s desire and fell into his massive manipulation. Chaos found out about the Oracle of Destiny and discovered who she was. Chaos set his sight on her and manipulated events so that she would be brought to him. Unfortunately, Chaos betrayed both Lord Vahloren and Demon Eater in the process of the manipulations. Vahloren confronted Chaos on Edo World, Chaos’s vassal; Seth of Adorous fought against Lord Vahloren and lost. Chaos retreated and returned, only to be turned on by his weapon; Demon Eater. Demon Eater devoured a counterpart of Chaos, consumed the counterpart and became a Demon God. The real Chaos was spirited away by the Lady of Darkness; Isis. Chaos manipulated Vahloren on the Ancient Forest World to kill Isis; ensuring his rise to the rank of Lord Overseer. After Chaos became the Lord Overseer, he had to prove himself to Lucifer. Chaos campaigned on the World of Kualbrana and took it for the Dark Army, after annihilating the majority of the Human population of the World of Purim just to activate two experiments; which would be the perfect and ultimate warriors to use in his war against God and Lucifer. During Chaos’s campaign against Lucifer and God, he had in-fighting with the leader of The Fallen; Nuada Silverhand. Chaos began a fallback scenario in which he would take control of The Fallen. Chaos activated the Nightmares; his best creation, and used Shino Kenzu to get rid of Nuada Silverhand. Once Nuada Silverhand was out of the way, Chaos took the reins of The Fallen, calling his loyal faction; The True Fallen. Chaos then unleashed the True Fallen onto the World of Kalan. He traveled to the World of Edo; there he was confronted by Demon Eater. Demon Eater devoured him; bringing an end to the evil manipulator. Series Appearances Chaos first appears in Guardian Apprentice as a villian. He later appears in Far Star Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Villians